


Night in the Steel Mill

by ChillyVapor



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human Female - Freeform, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: You lost a bet and have to go investigate the abandoned steel mill, but end up finding a lot more than you bargained for.





	Night in the Steel Mill

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short but hopefully still enjoyable. <:3

You couldn’t believe you were doing this. You lost the bet though, and it was either pay $100 or go explore the abandoned steel mill at night. You groan some as you walk up to it, taking pictures with your phone to have proof that you actually were there. Everything would be fine though, right? It’s abandoned. The worst that could be there was a hobo or some lost teenager.

You stopped slightly as you noticed what seemed like multiple sets of fresh tire tracks everywhere on dirt outside of the building. You shrug it off, thinking that maybe someone came to check it out just like you were doing. Courage welling up inside, you finally step in, begin exploring with only the bright flashlight in your smartphone.

Deeper into the building you go, but you start to hear some huffing. There’s no way, you think to yourself, no way someone is going at it in the dark in this place. Who in their right mind would fuck in an abandoned steel mill? You keep going though, curiosity winning out in your mind. It’d make for funny photos to show your friends anyway if you did manage to catch someone.

You get closer to the heavy breathing, finally reaching the room you hear the sounds and even see a soft light of fire. It sounds like it’s just one lonely guy going at it, which made the situation a bit sad. You peek in to see if anyone was indeed in the room but you freeze the second you see the large hulking figure. The giant metal wolf was grunting as he pumped his knotted spike, growling a bit and his optics shut tight as he bucked and groaned. You couldn’t bring yourself to move your legs, the scent of fire mixing with the heavy smell of his endeavor. All you managed to do was click the record button in your camera mode though.

He finally let out a shout as he overloaded, a thick stream of blue cum shooting out and onto the floor, some of it on his servo. The bot slowly opened his golden optics then froze, sniffing the air then helm turning sharply in your direction. You flinched as your eyes met his, and with a quick yelp you bolt away from the room. A chill goes through you as you hear a sudden stomping of metal pedes come after you, turning a corner and trying to hide yourself in a pile of metal sheets and pipes. You quickly manage to turn off the light on your phone right before he got to your area, hearing frantic sniffing and a few growls as he looks around for you. This must be it, this is how you die.

You scream a bit as he slams the metal out of his way once he pinpoints your scent, yelping as you’re picked up rather roughly and taken back to the room.

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing any humans out here, especially at this time of night.” He spoke, voice having a bit of a growl to it. “But it seems I’m in luck.”

You squirm in his hold, unable to think of anything to say as he sits down. A blush rushes to you as he begins pressing his snout to you and sniffing more deeply. You look at him curiously as he’s surprisingly gentle, though his hold on you remains firm. His sniffing gets a bit more vigorous as he starts pulling your pants down with his free servo, earning a yelp and more struggling from you. Despite the resistance he manages to get your pants off, breathing in your scent and even licking between your legs before you shut them with embarrassment. He only chuckles at your actions.

“You smell quite lovely, taste even better at that.” He smirks, forcing your legs open and beginning what could easily be called ravishing.

You gasp then let out a loud moan, trembling as his hot glossa slides and rubs against your pussy. His entire tongue rubbed all of your nethers, he even added licks to your inner thighs to earn extra shivering from you.

“W-who are you?” you finally managed. If anything, you’d like to know the name of the guy tongue fucking you like this.

“Steeljaw.” He mentioned, optics looking at you as he smirks and continues on his actions.

You could only moan as he furthered his licking, pleasure rushing through you as you can’t even ignore how much this feels good. You should be struggling more, if any human did this to you you’d retch from it. But he was different, he was a giant alien being who seemed to know exactly how to please someone considering how skillfully he was lapping at you. As heat began to rise in the pit of your stomach you trembled more, inching closer towards your climax. Steeljaw could smell your pheromones rise, knowing he was on the right course and got even more fervent with his licking. He grinned widely as you finally came, digging his glossa in you and tasting everything, shuddering at the feel of your throbbing insides.

“I need more.” The bot growled, claws easily ripping off the rest of your garments and licking all over you.

You blushed harder at his work, shivering as his tongue slides over your nipples and yelping slightly as he would nip at random areas of your flesh. Your body was soon peppered with bites and even a few hickeys by the time he was done working you up into a heated needy mess. You blink some as you suddenly feel slithering wires along your body, looking and seeing cables start to rub and tease you.

“I need to stretch you properly before the main event, but trust me, you’ll love it.” Steeljaw drawled with a smirk, his midcables digging into your pussy as you yelp from the intrusion.

They were a comfortable thickness at first, you shuddered and bucked at the sensations they brought. Every so often though, he would switch one out for a larger one, and so on it would continue. It got to the point where multiple cables where thrusting into you now just to keep up your preparation. You arched as they began to vibrate in you for more stimulation, nearly cumming again from it all.

He finally pulled them out, retracting all his cables back into himself then lowering you. You freeze a bit as you feel a heated tip press against your wet folds, willing yourself to look down. His spike was large up close, it was thick and leaking lubricant, causing you to writhe a bit in concern.

“Don’t worry, I know you humans can handle my size. You’re not the first one I’ve taken.” Steeljaw said smoothly, groaning as he begins pushing in.

You immediately brace yourself, though a bit too late as the head was already popping in. Your teeth clench a bit at the stretch but you’re thankful he at least took time to prepare you for this. Heated metal only adds to your pleasure as he keeps pushing in, you even feel him throb as your insides wrap around his spike snuggly. His deep moans cause you to do the same, pleasure hazing your mind as the penetration brings nothing but good feelings. Who knew this type of size difference felt so good?

Steeljaw finally began to thrust, in and out as he holds you firmly with both servos now. His tail begins to swish as his pleasure builds, growling some at the tight fit.

“Yeeees, you feel amazing. A perfect fit.” He groans loudly, hips moving faster.

You start to feel like you’re closing in on another orgasm, shuddering at the large spikes ability to make you moan so loudly. You never thought you’d be a verbal lover, but the entire situation lit some sort of passionate fire in you. You loved everything about this, his size, his girth, his voice. Oh god his voice! Just the sounds of his own pleasure was near enough to make you cum by itself. You could hear he was near his own overload already, you wanted him to fill you with his brightly colored cum, you wanted everything. You even wanted the swelling knot that was starting to grind against you with each thrust.

“Almost. Nngh, frag almost!” Steeljaw huffed, losing a bit of control as he thrust with near abandon into you.

It hurt slightly but the mixture of pain and pleasure only seemed to rile you up even more.

“Cum inside me, Steeljaw, oh fuck do it!” you yell out, feeling his servos grip you at your words.

Steeljaw yelled out as he finally overloaded, his thick cum filling you up and some managing to spurt out with his near reckless bucking to ride it all out. You screamed as you came, body trembling at the hard pleasure coursing through your body and the feel of his hot lubricant slicking out. The bot finally slowed to a stop, sighing deeply as he shuddered.

“No human has ever felt as good as you.” He thought out loud, looking down at you. “I am quite lucky tonight.”

You couldn’t say anything, shivering in his hold as you deal with aftershocks of your orgasm. He chuckles at seeing you, a claw stroking hair out of your face as he hums a bit.

“I think I’ll keep you. With enough practice, I do believe you can take all of me.” Steeljaw smirked, slowly pulling out and licking you clean.

Keep you. The words didn’t seem to bother you very much, the thought of more sessions like this even excited you. And lucky for you, your phone caught the entire ordeal while it lay close by on the ground, so you’d be able to relive this first time over and over again.


End file.
